Underfell one-shots
by TheHerobriner
Summary: Welcome to where I post all of my random things that I feel like writing about the Underfell AU. hope you guys enjoy! (updates randomly. rateing may change because underfell)
1. Chapter 1

*(howdy! Its me again, starting a new mini series based in the underfell universe! Because I don't want to do a whole story around it, this was the solution i came up with. So, i have a few ideas i could write here, and if you guys have any decent ideas, i could probably write them for you! Regardless, thank you for taking your time on me!)

* * *

*(so, first up on my list is one i have been rolling around in my head for a while. What would happen if everyone knew just how much EXP they could get from him? Well, here's your result. This chapter is written form UF!sans' point of view.)

* * *

 **Wanted: dead. reward: 50,000 EXP**

Heh… that brat really found the one way to really screw me over, eh? I suppose i should start from the beginning.

My name is sans. Sans the skeleton. So i was trying to look out for humans that day, you know, trying to actually do my freaking job, and i heard a noise from over by the ruins door. Teleporting, I look to see what was going on. It was a human. A young human carrying nothing but a small flowerpot. So i stalked em for a bit. Broken branch here, footsteps there, and as soon as they reached the large gate my bro built, i walked up behind em.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around. Shake my hand." they turn around slowly and take my hand.

*ZAP!

"Heheh. The old joy buzzer in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny!"

And so that's how it went at first. That little snotface went through the entire underground. The brat had not killed a single monster. Hell, they didn't even strike back, not even once. I figured, i needed to teach this brat a lesson. So, when I met em in the judgement hall, I gave em hell.

Now don't get me wrong. I know i couldn't really kill the kid. No matter what i did, i knew he would just end up coming back. I just wanted to see how long their little pacifist schtick would last until they actually fought back. So the last time i killed them, i thought it would just load back to the beginning of the hallway and we would go at it again.

Damn, was i wrong.

That brat did a full blow reset.

I freaked out when for some reason I woke up back in my bed, Papyrus screaming his head off for me to wake up. The entire day went just as it had before. Just like last time, the kid came out from the ruins doors.

But the flower wasn't with them. In it's place that brat was covered head to toe in dust.

The brat killed everyone. Not just everyone who attacked them, but they literally hunted down every single monster in the underground. In the end, all that was left was them and I, facing off in judgement hall.

"Heya… you murdered a lot of people, huh? What, is this supposed to be some kind of big revenge? We killed you, so you killed us? Yeah, some logic that is." they walked a step forward. "Eager, are we? Yeah, lets just get straight to the point."

*Battle start!

"Kid, i know i probably pissed you off with last time. I get it, i can be kind of a dick. So, if there is even a part of you left that doesn't want to fight… this is your one and ONLY chance to show it, or else… well, you already know exactly what i'm capable of."

I spared them. Right away, no tricks.

*Slash

*miss

"Huh. you know before all this happened, i was kinda hoping you would have done that during our fight. But now…"

" **Your nothing but a monster, just like us.** "

And so, everything went to hell. I killed that brat more times than i could count. Each fight though, they got a little farther than last time.

Eventually, they beat me. Killed in a single slash.

And then they went back. Not back to the beginning, though, just back to the start of our fight.

And so we fought.

And i lost.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I lost track of how many times they killed me. I couldn't even land a hit on them anymore. I felt like just giving up and running away to save myself the pain.

And then they went back. All the way to the beginning.

I was again, confused why they went back to the beginning. When i saw them out of the gate, they were again, covered in dust.

But…

For some freaking reason they didn't kill anyone in the forest. I just ignored it and counted myself lucky.

Didn't figure out what that kid was really doing until i went back to grilbys as they entered waterfall. I found out what they did from the dog guards.

"Hey, you know that brat in the striped shirt?"

"Yeah, i know em. They kicked our asses."

"Same here. Damn brat beat me within an inch of my life."

"Well, that kid told me something interesting… you know sans, brother of the co-captain of the guard?"

"Yeah, I know him. Hate the guy, but i know him."

"That kid told me he knew sans' stats. One ATC, one DEF, and 50,000 EXP!"

"Are you serious! Thats enough to get anyone to LV 19 in a heartbeat!"

"You'd be unstoppable!"

All of the guards looked at me menacingly. They were going to attack, I could tell. I teleported out of there immediately. Back to near one of Paps' puzzles. I saw a few of the local monsters nearby, and i tried to ignore them, but i picked up on their conversation.

"hey, that's sans, right?"

"The guy worth 50,000 EXP…"

They attacked. I managed to dodge their bullets and teleported away again, this time to waterfall. I knew the brat was already through most of this area, but i am immediately found by some of the local monsters. They attacked me on sight, and I teleport away again.

Before long, the entire underground was against me. Everyone from the smallest moldsmalls to even captain Undyne wanted to kill me for my EXP. nowhere is safe anymore. Don't get a chance to sleep. No time to eat. All I can do is run and hide from the entire damn underground.

Fucking brat. ruined my entire life just before they left the underground for good.

 **THE END**

* * *

*(so what did you guys think? I dont know if i got UF sans in caracter, but i think i did a pretty good job! Leave a review if you have any comments or have any ideas for an underfell one-shot i could write for you! See ya later!)


	2. The past of a flower

*(OMG I actually updated something XD. Just kidding, but I'm glad you guys liked the last one. Here is the second one of my own mental creations. Also, this is going to be my first attempt at writing in third person. Hope it turns out well.)

*(What happened to Flowey to make him the way he was in underfell?)

 **The past of a flower**

In the throne room, there lies a single golden flower amongst all the dead and dried ones. This flower, was special. After the king had abandoned the task of watering the garden, all of the flowers shriveled and died. Except for this one.

Then the flower woke up the first time.

He was confused. He had felt himself die at the hands of the humans. And now… now he couldn't even feel his own body.

The flower screamed, demanding that someone find him and explain what had happened…

But nobody came.

Eventually, the king entered the throne room. He had seen the flower screaming in the middle of the room. "Who are you and how did you manage to sneak your way in here?" the king demanded.

The flower turned to the king. "Dad! Finally! Its me, Asriel! What the hell happend! Why can't I feel my legs!?"

The king blinked, surprised for a moment. He hadn't expected that. He felt hope for a moment, but it was quickly shattered. Asriel was gone. This flower, whoever they were, must have been an imposter. The king decided the punishment for toying with his emotions at he did, was death. The king prepared a fire attack.

But as the flower burned, something primal burned within him. Something that, no matter what, would not let him die…

And the flower woke up the second time.

The flower wanted to be angry at the king. His own father had just murdered him. But no matter how hard he tried…

He couldn't feel anything…

It was at this time that the king again entered the throne room. "Who are you and how did you manage to sneak your way in here?" the king demanded.

The flower was smarter this time. He made up a fake name. "h-howdy! My name's flowey. Flowey the flower."

Flowey scoured the underground searching for something that he could be angry with. He experimented using his newfound time travel powers, killing everyone just to see if he could feel anything.

He failed.

No matter how hard he tried, nothing could make him feel anything.

And then he blamed himself for this.

He had pressured Chara, his own brother into the plan that got them both killed.

And now he was trapped living as this flower.

He decided to live in the ruins, most of the inhabitants being at least slightly less hostile than anywhere else.

And then the human with the bow and the toy knife fell.

Flowey tried to help the human. He tried to show them how to leave the underground, but…

Toriel, his own mother, had killed the human when they tried to leave the ruins.

Flowey went back to when the human first fell, and tried again.

And failed.

No matter what he did, he could not get them through the ruins. Until, eventually he gave up. He let the human's soul be taken to his father, and he continued to wait.

Then the child with the bandana and the gloves fell. Flowey again tried to help this human, but…

This one never made it any farther then the entrance to snowdin.

And so it continued.

The human with the ballerina slippers and the tutu never made it through waterfall.

The same with the one who wore the cloudy glasses and the notebook.

The human with the gun and cowboy hat always died in the garbage dump.

And the human with the frying pan and apron never got through hotland…

And so flowey waited, hoping in vain that another human would never fall down here.

And then the eighth human fell.

 **End**

*(so what did you guys think? I know there are a few things in here that might be a little difficult to understand, but I can explain it to you if you need me to. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. And if you want me to write any of your ideas, send me a PM or leave a review!)


	3. The tapes

*(So, here's another one I came up with that I thought would be interesting to post here. So, here it goes.)

*(wonder what the video tapes in the lab would look like in underfell? Here you go.)

 **The tapes**

Tape 1

"pssst. gorey, wake up."

"go to sleep Tori… and why do you have that video camera?"

"shhh. I want to get your reaction. Gorey, what's my favorite vegetable?"

"ugh… it was carrots."

"nope! My favorite vegetable is… edi-MOM-e! Get it?"

"... go to sleep dear."

"no no no! Not yet! I-"

"I said go to SLEEP toriel!"

"s-sorry Asgore… I'll put away the camera now. It's probably to dark for it to see anything anyways."

*click

Tape 2

"ok, Chara, are you ready? Do your creapy face!"

"... you call that scary? I've seen stuff TWICE as scary as THAT! Ha ha ha!"

"I left the lens cap on anyways. It wasn't recording."

"ha ha! I tricked you!"

*click

Tape 3

"Howdy, Chara! smile for the camera!"

"Ha! I got you again! I left the lense cap on again!"

"Now your smiling again for no reason!"

"oh yeah, that pie? That butterscotch pie we made for dad?"

"Remember when I said the recipie called for buttercups? I lied! It wanted cups of butter!"

"I can't believe dad believed me when I said it was YOUR idea! He would have killed you if he wasn't so sick."

"well, anyways, that gave me an idea. I'm going to turn off the camera."

*click

Tape 4

"now don't cry. This plan will work."

"big kids don't cry."

"You want to prove how much you love everyone, right?"

"I'll go get the flowers."

*click

Tape 5

"Chara, can you hear me? I need you to wake up!"

"Chara, stay determined. You are the future of humans and monsters."

"...pst… chara… wake up…"

"no second thoughts on this plan, right?"

"don't be such a crybaby."

"I need to get six right?"

"yeah… and we'll do it together."

*click

 **THE END**

*(not even our precious Asriel is spared of being a jerk in underfell. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me if you have any other ideas for a one-shot that you would like me to write. Well, see ya!)


	4. Toriel leaves the ruins

*(this chapter was recommended to me by my friend Ben10extreme. He recommended one where Toriel exits the ruins with Frisk, and all the 'happy' moments in between. This chapter will be in the perspective of UF!toriel. This may recieve a PT 2 if it gets too long. Hope you enjoy!)

 **Toriel leaves the ruins**

"Stay close to me, my child." I close the ruins door behind us. They certainly are an odd child, this one. They were really determined to try and get me to go with them. They refused to hurt anyone, even when I nearly killed them. And when I told them to leave, they still refused. They almost dragged a little flower monster with them. Well i will at least be able to protect this child now. Outside the ruins door there is a long pathway of snow we have been walking on-

*Snap!

I turn around, and a branch we had stepped over has been snapped in half. Someone is watching us. I pull the child closer as we continue down the path until i hear loud footsteps behind us. I conceal a fire attack in my paw, but keep moving. Eventually, we reach a large fortified gate and i hear the footsteps again, slowly approaching us…

…

" **Human… monster… do-"**

Now! I turn around and unleash the fire in the monster's direction. He is knocked down, but un damaged. "Woah, lady, calm down! It was just a prank" the monster appears to be some kind of skeleton. He holds his hands up as some form of surrender, revealing some kind of metal device that was in his hand. I don't know why, but for some reason I don't trust this skeleton. I feel like he is going to…

...Going to hurt the child… a lot…

"Anyways" the skeleton stands up "name is sans. Sans the skeleton. You know, i'm supposed to be on lookout for humans, but after that little episode, I don't feel like capturing anybody. My brother Papyrus, however, he's a human hunting FANATIC. Actually, i think that's him up ahead… here, i'll let you guys through." Sans walks past us and unlocks the gate. My child rushes ahead to find a hiding spot.

As I pass through the door, however, Sans slaps my *ahem* rear. I quickly turn around and lift him by his hoodie "do not touch me like that EVER again or you will be nothing more than a pile of dust in the snow."

"HEY! LADY! STOP MANHANDLING MY BROTHER! ONLY I GET TO DO THAT!" i see another, larger skeleton enter the area. I throw sans to his brother.

"Tell your brother to keep his hands to himself next time, then!"

"Boss, i-"

"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE MORE WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH…" Papyrus caries sans away. As soon as Papyrus leaves, my child comes out of hiding.

"Are you alright, my child? I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine mom!" they also started calling me 'mom' which i find just adorable! "It was actually kind of funny!" such a strange child. We continue walking.

We come across a depressed rabbit monster standing at an ice-cream cart. "Ugh… why am i even here… no one ever buys this stuff…" he notices us. "Oh! Customers! Want to buy some ice cream? It's the frozen treat for your frozen heart!"

"Hey mom! Can we get some?"

"Of course, my child. How much for 2 units of ice cream?"

"50 G each!"

*Insert death glare here

"B-but for you I will bring it down t-to 20, deal?"

"Much better…" I hand over the 40 G and he gives us the ice cream.

"H-have a nice day!" we walk away.

"Here you go, my child." I try to give them a smile as I hand them the ice cream.

We enter the Waterfall area, and we can soon see sans at another sentry post. My child walks towards him. "Heya. i was just planning on going out to Grilbys, wanna come?"

"Sure!" my child replies before i get a chance to speak. Well, if it's what they want…

"Alright, i'll let you peel me away from my work for a bit." he walks around his sentry station and takes my child's hand. "Follow me, i know a shortcut." I follow behind them as we walk into the next room.

In a blink, both of them are gone.

Wait, what! Where did he... he just… he just kidnapped my child! Running, I go back towards snowdin. There was that one shady bar in town he said they were going to. I check there first, and Sans is sitting there next to my child. I approach him slowly, preparing several fire attacks.

Needless to say, we were all forcefully removed from the building after we nearly destroyed the place.

 **End of part 1**

*(yeah, this was getting a bit long, so i am probably going to add a PT 2 later at some point. Wanted to see what you guys thought of it and if you guys had any ideas for what to do in the next part. Well, see ya then! If you have any ideas for one-shots you want written, or have any ideas that i could put into PT 2 of this, feel free to tell me in the reviews!)


End file.
